magifandomcom-20200222-history
Myron Alexius
|english = |image gallery = yes }} Myron Alexius (ミュロン・アレキウス, Myuron.Arekiusu) is a half-blood Fanalis, and a member of the Reim Empire's Fanalis Corps. Myron is a Household Member of her brother, Muu Alexius. Appearance Myron is a tall young woman with tanned skin. She has long red hair tied into a little ponytail, thin eyebrows, and a piercing on her bottom lip. She wears a necklace with the Fanalis symbol around her neck, a metal breast plate over a tunic that extends over her metal skirt, a metal arm guard that covers the outside of her right arm while her left arm only has a piece of the tunic covering her shoulder, and metal shin guards. Personality Myron is said to be intelligent by other Fanalis troop members, such as Lo'lo'. She appears, ( or at least, tries to ) as a polite and proper noblewoman. In reality, Myron is a temperamental and passionate person. As stated by Alibaba, she could not keep up acting like a 'lady', because in the end she said upon their first meeting, "Nothing is happening so I'm resorting to my fists!" In battle too, she shows a fearsome wild side. She is very prideful. She goes to lengths of attempting to appear as a Reim aristrocrat, even though she is uncomfortable doing it in order to give pride to her family's name and Fanalis troop. Myron also is loyal, stating along with everybody that they will follow Scherazarde because it is the will of her brother, whom she adores and tries to imitate. However, she can be seen as not very compassionate, since she showed no compassion towards Titus Alexius when his only desire was to be able to live, considering him only a traitor. As stated by Scheherazade, what Myron cares most about are her family and her friends. Myron's compassion is usually given to other Fanalis, such as Morgianna. Upon their first meeting, she attempted to take Morgianna home and make her her 'little sister' since Morgianna implied that she had no Fanalis family. History Plot Magnostadt Arc Myron enters a room with the rest of the Fanalis Corps, where Scheherazade, Nerva Julius Caluades, and Ignatius Alexius are talking about going to war with Magnostadt. When Lo'lo' scares Nerva, she tells him to quit it or he will lower her brother's, Muu Alexius, dignity. Myron and Lo'lo' are then told to calm down by Muu. She, along with the rest of the Corp, say that they will make their enemies kneel before the Emperor.Night 166, Pages 14-17 Some time later, Myron is on a ship, drinking tea and reading, while heading to Magnostadt. When Lo'lo' asks to row all the way to Magnostadt, she tells him that only Pure Blood Fanalis have that kind of strength. Myron and Lo'lo' then get into an argument. She then yells at Lo'lo' for accidentally throwing her brother to a wall. When Alibaba Saluja helps Muu, she asks who he is, in which Lo'lo' tells her who he is and why he is coming with them.Night 167, Pages 15-17 When the magicians show their magic of mass destruction, Myron throws rocks to avoid the impact of the magic on the army of Reim. Scheherazade says that their turn was after all the barriers would be broken, but Myron answers that they couldn't bear to watch anymore. After that, the Fanalis Corps make its appearance and Muu orders to hunt down the Magnostadt weapon.Night 170, Pages 12-15 The Fanalis Corps start to defeat great number of Magnostadt's soldiers.Night 171, Pages 2-5 After Aladdin intervenes and prevents them from taking away Titus, Myron and the rest of the Fanalis Corps are surrounded by the magicians. Despite that, they advance and avoided the magicians' attacks until the magicians change the route of the river and the Fanalis are waterlogged. They try to swim to the coast but the magicians electrocute the water with Lightning Magic.Night 172, Pages 3-16 After the electric attack, most of the Fanalis are defeated, remaining behind only Myron, Muu, Lo'lo', Yaqut and Razol. Muu says to Myron and Lo'lo' to finish the magicians while Yaqut and Razol helps the other Fanalis. They activate their Household Vessels and defeat lots of magicians by destroying their Borgs. The Fanalis are about to destroy a magic barrier, but Aladdin manages to stop their advance with his magic Ugo.Night 173 Myron is skeptic with the idea of Aladdin being a Magi, but they attack the giants till Aladdin sweeps them towards the shore.Night 174, Pages 7-17Night 175 Pages 7-13 When Myron realizes that Aladdin has only sweeped them without hurting them seems angry, and she says that Aladdin's making fun of them. Myron watches how his brother changes into Djinn Equip and advances towards Magnostadt again, and she helps Lo'lo', who's run out of magoi, to stand up while explains to the army that his brother's Djinn Equip doesn't even last a minute because he has a low amount of magoi and that if Muu has entered in Djinn Equip is because he thinks that the real threat is Aladdin and not Mogamett.Night 176, Pages 2-6 When Alibaba interferes and blocks Muu's Extreme Magic she runs to where his brother is, worried. Then she heads towards Alibaba and shouts at him, saying that he has made all Reim Empire his enemy. She's surprised like everyone when she sees Scheherazade in the battlefield and waits with the Reim army while the Great Priest, Titus, Aladdin and Alibaba have their talk.Night 177, Pages 1-5 After Scheherazade decides that she will also fight against the Black Djinn, the Fanalis Corps say that they will remain and help her. Myron is worried about Muu's and Lo'lo''s condition, and says to them in tears that they shouldn't act reckless again. Lo'lo' answers that they're fine, and he and Muu pat Myron's head. Myron angrily questions where Titus is, and what the hell is he doing. She adds that a time like this, even a little more battle power, and inquires why Titus didn't choose to do what he should do.Night 183, Page 17 The Reim navy has a hard time against the Black Djinn, who try to destroy their barrier. The Fanalis Corps are working together to defeat them. Myron complains again about Titus, saying that since he has the last shard of power that Scheherazade bestowed to him, he should be fighting by their side. Scheherazade asks Myron to forgive him, since Titus' hesitation is her fault. Myron, surprised, asks why it is Scheherazade's fault, and the Great Priestess says that it's because he lived too short a life. Scheherazade tells Myron that, for her, her most important thing must be her family and brethren.Night 184, Pages 3-4 Second Balbadd Arc Abilities Rohroh Muron Vessels.png|Household Vessel Roh Muron Vessels Diagram.png|Household Vessel Diagram Advanced Intelligence Myron is an Intelligent Fanalis, she probably specializes in strategies. Physical Abilities As a member of the Fanalis, Myron is very strong, but since she is a Half Blood Fanalis, she's not as strong as the Pure Blood. However, she is strong enough to lift a huge rock and throw it to a far distance. Myron was also born with exceptional speed. Myron, as a Fanalis, also has superior hearing and smelling. Household Vessel She's part of her brother's Household, so she can use the powers of Muu Alexius' Djinn, Barbatos. It's been stated that its effect doesn't last long because she has a low quantity of magoi, like the other Fanalis. *'Bard Kauza' (''Flying Impact Gauntlet): Myron's Household Vessel is an arm guard. It is able to produce shock waves using Strength Magic that are able to fly to far places. These shock waves can come in the form of whatever attack is used. For eg. if a punch is used, the shock waves would look like a bullet but if a sword was used it would like like a slash of compressed air sailing towards the target. Each shock wave is easily capable of breaking a Borg and severely damaging the Magician. Battles/Events Relationships Muu Alexius Myron is the younger sister of Muu. She respects her brother so much, she would tell Lo'lo' to stop his savage behavior because it will lower her brother's dignity. The same goes for Myron herself, at all times she wants to have proper conduct so she doesn't ruin Muu's dignity. At some point in her life, her loyalty and admiration towards her brother made her a perfect candidate to be part of his Household. Lo'lo' Lo'lo' and Myron argue and tease one another almost constantly, particularly about what each other think is the right behavior as Fanalis. Even though they have their disagreements, they are able to fight side by side if they need to and deep down it's shown that they care for each other, like when Myron cried as she was worried about him fighting despite being injured and their friendlier interactions in the extras. Morgiana In a extra comic, Myron shows a liking for Morgiana as she was willing to take her back to Reim so she could be a part of their "family". When she practically carried Morgiana away from her friends claiming they were going to go "home" (Reim) because Morgiana stated it was nice that the Fanlis Corps were always together like a "family". Myron became discouraged as Alibaba told her not to treat Morgiana as an object and Muu added on that Morgiana was a Household member, and she shouldn't be separated from her master. She cried, saying that she thought she was going to get a little sister. Alibaba Saluja Due to Aliababa spending sometime in Reim, she seems well acquainted with him. They both get along well enough that Alibaba told Morgiana that once Myron wanted to learn how to present herself "elegantly at a tea party", but it ended up turning into "Nothing is happening so I'll resort to my fists!". Alibaba notes that it's because she's "that kind of woman" (prefers to think with her strength) and she kicks him in the back, her face flushed. Morgiana noted that the two seemed to be getting along well. Trivia *Myron (Μύρων), meaning Myrrh, might be derived from the Ancient Greek sculptor . It is typically only given to males. *She was originally planned to be a male, but since Myron only looked like a "pretty Koubun Ka", Ohtaka made her into a girl.Shinobu Ohtaka's Draft *Additionally, Ohtaka believes Myron and Koubun will not get along. *She shares the same last name as Muu Alexius (her brother), Titus Alexius, and Ignatius Alexius. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fanalis Category:Reim Empire Category:Fanalis Corps Category:Household Members